


Christmas Theme

by Nick_otine



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Legs, nsfw-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_otine/pseuds/Nick_otine
Summary: Pics of my legs tied up with lights, ribbon, and wrapping paper “shackles.” The lights stung me a little. Don’t know if I’ll do more of these but who knows.





	Christmas Theme

http://imgur.com/zI1Z8fD  
http://imgur.com/lndJkad  
http://imgur.com/G28pkZ2

“Your present is patiently waiting for you. What shall you do to them?”


End file.
